Hotel
They four are going to a vacation from school. They get their room and notice that it was nice and have 6 room. This is a parody of Problem. Character *Zack *Cody *Tino *Kyle Parody (The four boys was outside of their room, Kyle put the room key in it and open the door, they saw 6 room and everything the room got. They all walk in and look at their room) (The song start with Zack in his room) Zack: Is summer the best time, And this is all mine, Look at this place, A nice smell on my pillow, (Smell his pillow) And a nice room, Let all go outside, (Point outside) Kyle: I am glad I found this room, So nice to see the moon, Shampoo and conditioner, (Pick them up) And this is crazier, What should I do, Tino: The place is so soft, And I feel so great, Cody: Unpack my suitcase, (Hold his suitcase) Nah, I'll do it later, (Throw it in his room) Zack: Room bed, gonna jump in, (Jump on his bed) Tino: Room key, gonna keep it, (Showing the room key) Cody: Room service, gonna eat it, (Show Cody eating pizza) Kyle: Free pen, water and a note pad, (Holding a pen, note pad, and a grass of water) Zack: Room bed, gonna jump in, (Continue jumping on bed) Tino: Room key, gonna keep it, (Showing the room key) Cody: Room service, gonna eat it, (Show Cody eating McDonald) Kyle: Free pen, water and a note pad, (Holding a lot of pen, note pad, and a bottle of water) Tino: Take a look at the TV, (Point at the TV) Paid some movies, Nah, I’m good Got games on my ipad, Playing is so a rad, I'm gonna tweet, Cody: Living my room is nice, Hashtag temperature, Air-conditioning is so great, (Show Air-Conditioning) Awesome device, So many drawers! (Show drawers) Zack: The place is so soft, And I feel so great, Kyle: Unpack my suitcase, (Hold his suitcase) Nah, I'll do it later, (Throw his suitcase) Tino: Room bed, gonna jump in, (Jumping on his bed) Zack: Room key, gonna keep it, (Showing the room key) Kyle: Room service, gonna eat it, (Show Kyle eating Rice) Cody: Free pen, water and a note pad, (Holding a pen, note pad, and showing the shower water on) Tino: Room bed, gonna jump in, (Jumping on his bed) Zack: Room key, gonna keep it, (Showing the room key again) Kyle: Room service, gonna eat it, (Kyle eating bacon) Cody: Free pen, water and a not pad (Holding a pen, a lot of note pad, and turn on the sink water) (The boys have their sunglasses on, then going to the pool) Zack: Smart money, better thing I can’t forget about you Cody: And there’s time, I just thinking about this new room Tino: You say you want to let me stay in a house than bringing on a vacation. I’m sorry, but that is never going to happen. Kyle: Let me think what I think about this new room Zack: I really, really love it and thanks to me, I rule Cody: So the best thing now what I really want to do, I can go to the pool and never get fool Tino: The room service is really, really nice Kyle: I think I’m going to love it no matter what it’s like Zack and Cody: Let all go to the pool and then we all get some food Tino and Kyle: I got 99 problem, but a bitch ain’t one. Hit Me! (They all high five and jump in the pool) (Later on, back at the hotel) Cody and Kyle: The place is so soft, And I feel so great, Tino and Zack: Unpack my suitcase, (Hold their suitcase) Nah, I'll do it later, (Throw their suitcase) Zack: Room bed, gonna jump in, (Jumping on his bed) Cody: Room key, gonna keep it, (Showing the room key) Tino: Room service, gonna eat it, (Tino eating pizza roll) Kyle: Free pen, water and a note pad, (Holding a pen, note pad, and point at the toilet water) Zack: Room bed, gonna jump in, (Still jumping on his bed) Cody: Room key, gonna keep it, (Showing the room key again) Tino: Room service, gonna eat it, (Tino eating Ice Cream) Kyle: Free pen, water and a note pad (Holding a lot of pen and note pad, also point at the pool.) (They all rest and went to sleep at night) AFiguresRock: If you love this song, please put a rate in the poll. It was too much to type out and I work hard on it. If you did enjoy this episode, tell me in the comment what song I should do a parody on. Thank You! What do you think about this episode? Bad Not Good Fine Cool Awesome! Outstanding!! Category:Episodes Category:Songs